


z tobą u boku jest mi cieplej

by wrappedinchocolateblankets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nowy Rok, SO MUCH FLUFF, Translation, japanese new year traditions, może być postrzegane jako /bardzo/ bliskich przyjaciół, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedinchocolateblankets/pseuds/wrappedinchocolateblankets
Summary: Jest zadowolony ze swojego obecnego położenia, przy swoim kapitanie z szaloną fryzurą w stylu właśnie-wstałem-z-łóżka i figlarnym uśmieszkiem, zawsze był, ale Kenma najbardziej lubi właśnie te momenty, kiedy jest otoczony znajomymi ludźmi, przyjemnymi dźwiękami i dużą ilością ciepła.TŁUMACZENIE





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it's warmer with you next to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102521) by [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea). 



Kiedy Kenma leciutko uchyla oczy, przez cztery sekundy wpatruje się w przytłumioną biel wdzierającą się do środka przez na wpół zaciągnięte rolety, po czym jego powieki znowu opadają. Obraca się odrobinę, zakopując się głębiej pod swoją kołdrę i w ciepłe, znajome ciało, leżące przy nim na łóżku. Poranny chłód i wszystko inne, co przynosi ze sobą nowy rok, może poczekać.

Szkoda tylko, że ramiona obejmujące go drgają zaledwie minutę później, a potem czuje gorący oddech przy uchu i niski głos.

\- Wiem, że już nie śpisz.

Kenma nie odpowiada, poza wydaniem z siebie odgłosu będącego czymś pomiędzy jękiem a mruczeniem. Wtula się głębiej w Kuroo, którego pierś trzęsie się pod wpływem chichotu. Czuje palce przeczesujące mu włosy i mruczy z zadowoleniem, wciąż półprzytomny. Lubi te poranne momenty, kiedy Kuroo zostaje na noc, a między nimi jest tylko ciepło, powolne i leniwe, jak gdyby nic na całym świecie nie było w stanie im przeszkodzić. W ramionach Kuroo jest bezpiecznie, zawsze było, ale Kenma uwielbia te chwile, zawieszone pomiędzy jawą a snem.

\- No, już, Kenma – szepcze Kuroo, delikatnie szturchając mniejszego chłopaka – Musimy wstać i się ubrać.

\- Nie – odpowiada Kenma, jego głos jest stłumiony przez koszulkę Kuroo.

\- Powiedzieliśmy im, że się tam spotkamy – przypomina Kuroo. Mierzwi włosy Kenmy, przelotnie przyciskając usta do jego czoła. Trzecioklasista gramoli się z łóżka, kolejny raz zachęcając Kenmę, żeby zrobił to samo.

Marszcząc lekko brwi, Kenma otwiera oczy. Siada, ale zamiast opuścić ciepłe łóżko, owija wokół siebie kołdry jak kokon i patrzy, jak Kuroo przekopuje tył jego szafy w poszukiwaniu pasujących na niego ubrań. Spali u siebie nawzajem na tyle często, że połowa ubrań jednego przeniosła się do szafy drugiego, i vice versa. Kenmie to nie przeszkadza, ponieważ garderoba Kuroo składa się głównie z dresów i bluz, a kiedy Kenma je zakłada, zawsze są dużo za duże, ale też bardzo wygodne. No i zawsze miły jest widok tego małego uśmieszku, który pojawia się na twarzy Kuroo, kiedy Kenma pojawia się w ubraniach starszego chłopaka.

\- Twoja fryzura jest absurdalna – oznajmia Kenma, wiercąc się w swoim kocowym burrito.

\- Ciiicho – ripostuje Kuroo bez zjadliwości w głosie. To często powtarzająca się między nimi wymiana zdań, łatwy do popadnięcia nawyk, coś co się nie zmieniło i prawdopodobnie nie zmieni nigdy – tak jak fryzura Kuroo, każdego dnia ignorująca prawo grawitacji.

Zakładając na siebie czarną koszulkę, Kuroo podchodzi do nieruchomego wciąż Kenmy.

\- Ej, wstawaj, śpiochu – pociąga za koce dookoła niego. – No chodź, albo się spóźnimy.

\- Ale jest zimno – mamrocze Kenma.

\- Nie będzie zimno, jeśli wstaniesz i się ruszysz.

\- ...Nie.

Kuroo wzdycha odrobinę, po czym skupia swój wzrok na drugoklasiście, a Kenmę na moment ogarnia strach, zanim starszy chłopak rzuca się na łóżko. Słychać okropny skrzek, jakieś skrobanie i uderzenie łokciami w twarz, sapanie i dyszenie, które wyrwane z kontekstu brzmi dziwniej, niż powinno, a potem głośne „Ohoho!", gdy Kuroo podrywa się z powrotem, z tryumfem odrzucając kołdry na koniec łóżka.

Kenma prycha ze złością, z grymasem leżąc na plecach, drżąc przez brak pościeli. Kuroo obdarza go tylko jednym ze swoich uśmieszków, podciągając go do góry. Pozwala, by starszy chłopak wciągnął mu przez głowę czerwony sweter, wciąż dotknięty brutalnym przebudzeniem.

\- Załóż więcej warstw, wygląda na to, że będzie padał śnieg.

Kenma kiwa głową, po ubraniu się wychodząc za nim z pokoju. Kiedy pojawiają się w kuchni, jego mama już tam jest i oferuje śniadanie. Siadają i rozmawiają nad tostem i jajecznicą, a właściwie to Kuroo konwersuje z jego matką, podczas gdy Kenma klika na swoim telefonie i jednocześnie próbuje nie dopuścić, aby Kuroo nałożył mu jeszcze więcej jedzenia na talerz.

\- Kupcie trochę mandarynek w drodze powrotnej, dobrze?

\- Tak, proszę pani!

\- Bądźcie ostrożni!

\- Będziemy!

Kuroo zatrzymuje Kenmę przed wyjściem za drzwi, owijając wokół niego szalik.

\- Zbyt łatwo się przeziębiasz.

Kenma wzrusza ramionami, zapinając kurtkę, podczas gdy Kuroo wciska sobie na głowę czapkę, przygniatając trochę włosów. Wychodzą dopiero wtedy, gdy cali są opatuleni swetrami, kurtkami i szalikami. Kiedy wychodzą z budynku, Kenma już ma wyciągnięty telefon, który brzęczy tandetnymi dźwiękami gry, a ich oddechy zamieniają się w małe, białe chmurki.

\- Nie wziąłeś rękawiczek? - Kuroo patrzy znacząco na czerwone palce Kenmy.

Drugoklasista pociąga nosem i odkłada telefon. Pociera o siebie swoje dłonie, ale szczypiące w nie zimno nie znika. Kenma wzdycha. Zima jest zbyt zimna.

Większa dłoń obejmuje jego własną, a do rąk Kenmy momentalnie zaczyna dopływać ciepło. Kuroo wkłada ich złączone dłonie do kieszeni, gdzie wewnętrzna warstwa izoluje ich wspólne ciepło, przez co palce Kenmy odmrażają się z mroźnego powietrza.

\- Lepiej?

Kenma mruczy, nie podnosząc wzroku. Przez chwilę jest cisza, po czym:

\- Co z moją drugą ręką?

Kuroo przewraca oczami.

\- Masz swoje własne kieszenie, Kenma.

* * *

 

\- Kapitanie! Kenma! Tutaj!

Yamamoto i Inuoka machają do nich tuż przy wejściu do bram świątyni, gdzie zebrana jest reszta ich drużyny. Kapitan i rozgrywający kierują się w ich stronę, klucząc w tłumie ludzi ustawionych w kolejce, by zadzwonić dzwonkiem. Kenmę prawie znosi morze ludzi, zanim Kuroo chwyta go za tył kurtki i odholowuje do bezpiecznej przystani.

\- Rany, strasznie długo wam zeszło – narzeka Yamamoto. Chłopak z irokezem szczerzy się szeroko, częstując ich taiyaki.

\- Przepraszamy – Kuroo uśmiecha się leniwie – Byliście już na modlitwie?

\- Jeszcze nie. Czekaliśmy na was – Kai wskazuje na świątynię – Idziemy?

Klub Siatkówki Nekoma kieruje się w stronę świątyni, gadając między sobą o swoim Sylwestrze, o tym, co zrobił czyjś malutki kuzyn albo co najstarszy brat miał do powiedzenia o uniwersytecie. Powietrze wciąż jest zimne, ale ich głosy są ciepłe, a Kenma zauważa, że zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadza. Kiedy klaskają w ręce, by złożyć życzenie, stoi obok Kuroo. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia zerka okiem w górę na swojego przyjaciela. Przypadkowo łapie spojrzenie Kuroo i właśnie ma odwrócić wzrok, gdy widzi, jak Kuroo mruga do niego w sekrecie. Kenma wzdycha, jego usta drgają i układają się w mały uśmiech. Ta część Nowego Roku również jest znajoma. Chyba mu się podoba, nawet jeśli szalik ma podciągnięty pod sam nos, a tłum jest większy, niż by wolał.

Zostają przez chwilę w świątyni, rozmawiając o siatkówce i szkole, i nowym roku, i braku śniegu, podczas gdy Lev, Inuoka i Yamamoto ciągną wszystkich za sobą z zamiarem spróbowania wszystkich potraw na miejscu. Yaku ma na twarzy tę swoją typową, pół srogą, pół zrozpaczoną minę, która pojawia się w towarzystwie pobudliwych pierwszaków i Yamamoto; biega za nimi, kiedy robią się za bardzo rozwydrzeni. Nawet spokojniejsi gracze, Yuuki i Fukunaga, uśmiechają się, jak gdyby świetnie się bawili. Kuroo tylko się śmieje i macha do nich, rozmawiając ze swoim vice-kapitanem, a Kenma idzie przy nim z wyciągniętym telefonem. Kenma jest zadowolony, patrząc na swoją drużynę w radosnym, świątecznym nastroju, nawet kiedy Lev marudzi mu nad głową oprzepowiedni małego szczęścia, którą dostał.

\- Do zobaczenia w szkole!

Dwaj przyjaciele z dzieciństwa machają w stronę kumpli z drużyny, kiedy wszyscy rozchodzą się w swoją stronę. Teraz powietrze jest mrożące, ale już do tego przywykli.

Na ulicy Kenma idzie obok Kuroo, rozmyślając o wyborze gry, w którą zagra, kiedy dotrą do domu.

\- Hej, czekaj chwilkę – mówi Kuroo, zatrzymując się przed sklepem. – Może kupimy trochę mandarynek?

Kenma czeka, podczas gdy chłopak wita się z panią w środku i pyta o cenę pudełka pomarańczy. Jego oczy skierowały się na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie znajduję się wciąż otwarta piekarnia. Najpierw zauważa napis, jasnoróżowy, o lekko okrągłym kształcie i słowa _Prosto z pieca!_ tuż nad strzałką wskazującą na piękną, olśniewającą, zapierającą dech w piersiach szarlotkę. Jest prawie pewny, że w jego ustach zbiera się ślina na sam widok tego arcydzieła za szybą.

Kiedy Kuroo wraca z pudełkiem cytrusów w dłoniach, Kenma pociąga za jego rękaw. Jego głowa wciąż jest obrócona w stronę piekarni, oczy ma szeroko otwarte i praktycznie widać, jak strzelają mu w nich serduszka.

\- Kuroo – mówi krótko. Wzrok starszego chłopaka podąża za jego wzrokiem, aż on również zauważa najlepsze, co ludzkość kiedykolwiek dokonała. Wzdycha.

\- Dobra – oświadcza Kuroo i przewraca oczami – możemy mieć szarlotkę po obiedzie, zgoda?

Kenma kiwa głową, cała jego aura promienieje, pomimo jego głównie obojętnej miny. Kuroo chichocze, podążając za nim do piekarni. Patrzy, jak drugoklasista kupuje ciasto z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Sposób, w jaki młodszy chłopak ekscytuje się małymi rzeczami, jak szarlotki czy nowe gry, zawsze go uszczęśliwia. Nawet jeśli chodzi o najmniejszy cień małego uśmiechu na twarzy dzieciaka, bo zwykle pozostaje ona neutralna i bez wyrazu przez resztę czasu. W takich chwilach, kiedy Kenma praktycznie promienieje z czystej radości, Kuroo nie ma innego wyboru, jak tylko uśmiechać się razem z nim.

* * *

 

Lądują w domu Kuroo, w pewnym sensie dlatego, że jego rodziców ciągle nie ma, ale głównie z powodu stojącego w jego salonie kotatsu. W przeciągu kilku minut od wejścia Kenma już jest na nim usadowiony, na wprost telewizora, z wpółprzymkniętymi oczami od ciepła i zadowolenia.

\- Hej, zrób miejsce dla mandarynek. – Kuroo szturcha go stopą, kładąc pudełko na blacie stołu. Włącza telewizor i podnosi jedną mandarynkę. – Chcesz jedną?

Kenma kiwa głową, przysuwając się bliżej, by oprzeć głowę na ramieniu chłopaka. Już nie jest przemarznięty, ale jest wdzięczny za dodatkowe ciepło i i poczucie bliskości drugiej osoby, szczególnie w zimowe miesiące.

\- Czego dzisiaj sobie życzyłeś? – pyta Kuroo, trzymając połówkę pomarańczy przed twarzą Kenmy. Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami, chwytając mandarynki w powietrzu.

\- Nic specjalnego – odpowiada tak, ja zawsze, gdy co roku wracają ze świątyni. Kuro mruczy w odpowiedzi, obierając kolejnego cytrusa z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora.

Siedzą w nieskrępowanej ciszy, co jakiś czas komentując najnowszą piosenkarkę na ekranie czy najnowszego, popularnego robota kuchennego. Kenma czuje, jak z biegiem czasu opadają mu powieki, mając brzuch pełen mandarynek i ciało ciepłe od kotatsu. Jak przez mgłę czuje rękę Kuroo przeczesującą mu włosy, zanim oczy zamykają mu się po raz ostatni i śpi, śniąc o szarlotkach, boiskach do siatkówki i zmierzwionych od snu włosach, które nie dają się okiełznać.

* * *

 

Kiedy rodzice Kuroo wracają do domu, by przygotować obiad, znajdują dwóch chłopaków rozwalonych obok siebie na kotatsu, z wciąż włączonych telewizorem i twarzą Kenmy ukrytą w zgięciu szyi Kuroo. Uśmiechają się do dzieci, po czym uśmiechają się do siebie nawzajem – widok jest taki znajomy. Aż miło wracać do domu.

\- Obudźcie się, Tetsurou-kun, Kenma-kun. Czas na obiad! – budzi ich mama Kuroo.

Kuroo mruga oczami i kiwa głowa. Spogląda w dół na wtulonego w niego chłopaka.

\- Hej, Kenma – szepcze. - Pobudka, śpiochu.

Kenma wydaje z siebie odgłos będący czymś pomiędzy jękiem a mruczeniem. Obraca się i próbuje znów zasnąć, ale tam jest Kuroo, który szturcha go w plecy.

\- No chodź, potem będziemy mieli szarlotkę, pamiętasz? - Kuroo posyła mu swój markowy uśmieszek, wiedząc, że już go przekonał, bez żadnych wątpliwości.

Kenma zerka na niego i wzdycha ponownie, ale na ustach błąka mu się uśmiech. Udaje zirytowanego, kiedy Kuroo sięga i mierzwi mu włosy, nawet jeśli wie, że jego przyjaciel się na to nie nabierze. Wstaje i podąża za Kuroo do kuchni. A kiedy zostaje ciepło przywitany przez rodziców Kuroo, siedząc między ludźmi, których zaczął postrzegać jako drugą rodzinę, uśmiecha się do siebie.

W takich chwilach, kiedy w powietrzu dźwięczy śmiech, a Kuroo ładuje mu jedzenie do miski pomimo protestów, Kenma zdaje sobie sprawę, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. To coś znajomego, przyjemnego, a zimno już mu nie przeszkadza. Cieszy się, że tam jest, przy swoim kapitanie z szaloną fryzurą i szelmowskim uśmieszkiem, jak zawsze, ale w tych chwilach, kiedy jest wśród znanych mu ludzi, przyjemnych dźwięków i takiego ciepła, Kenmie podoba się najbardziej.


End file.
